Pelvic health for men and women is a medical area of increasing importance, at least in part due to an aging population. Examples of common pelvic ailments include incontinence (e.g., fecal and urinary), pelvic tissue prolapse (e.g., female vaginal prolapse), and conditions of the pelvic floor.
In its severest forms, vaginal vault prolapse can result in the distension of the vaginal apex outside of the vagina. An enterocele is a vaginal hernia in which the peritoneal sac containing a portion of the small bowel extends into the rectovaginal space. Vaginal vault prolapse and enterocele represent challenging forms of pelvic disorders for surgeons. These procedures often involve lengthy surgical procedure times.
Abdominal sacralcolpopexy (SCP) is considered to be an especially efficacious treatment, but it can be complicated and is generally considered invasive.
There is ongoing desire and need for minimally invasive yet highly effective methods of implanting supportive implants for treating pelvic conditions in male and female patients, such as vaginal prolapse and other pelvic conditions.